


Gia đình

by Yuu (Fuyonako_Yuu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, everyone's here, fluff fluff and fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyonako_Yuu/pseuds/Yuu
Summary: Hinata yêu Karasuno và cả việc họ thực sự rất giống một gia đình.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196465) by [ImotoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan). 



Hinata không hề có một chút ngờ vực nào rằng một ngày kia, Sugawara và Daichi sẽ kết hôn.

Hinata chỉ mong cậu sẽ được làm phù rể hay chí ít là người giữ nhẫn, vì có lẽ Asahi hay Kageyama hay ai đó cao lớn hơn sẽ được chọn làm phù rể. Cậu chắc chắn sẽ được làm phù dâu, hay là phù dâu-rể nhỉ?*

Nhưng dù thế nào, cậu thực sự rất muốn được phát biểu ở lễ cưới của họ, nói cho họ biết họ rồi sẽ trở thành một gia đình tuyệt vời như thế nào, nói cho họ biết Karasuno đã từng là một gia đình tuyệt vời như thế nào.

"Daichi là người cha nghiêm khắc và Suga là người mẹ dịu dàng!" Cậu sẽ nói.

"Vậy chúng ta là gì?" Kageyama sẽ hỏi.

"Hai đứa con trai quậy phá, duh, Kageyama!"

Bây giờ, họ vẫn còn học Cao trung, nhưng Daichi và Suga đã cư xử như một cặp vợ chồng rồi, gần như rất khó để kiềm lại mà không gọi hai người họ là ba và mẹ.

Hinata yêu đội bóng này, cậu yêu Sugawara và Daichi và Asahi và Nishinoya và Tanaka và Yamaguchi và Kageyama và cả tên Tsukishima đáng ghét kia nữa.

"Sugawara-san! Khi anh và Daichi-san kết hôn, hai người sẽ tổ chức đám cưới ở bãi biển chứ? Nhé nhé!"

"Kết hôn?"

"Mm! Phải vài năm nữa cơ, đương nhiên là vậy, nhưng mà đám cưới ở bãi biển nghe vui lắm!"

Hinata không phải người tinh ý nhất, nhưng cậu có nhìn thấy những ánh mắt hai người họ trao nhau, cái cách bàn tay Daichi chần chừ không muốn rút về chỉ vài giây quá lâu khi nhẹ vỗ lưng Suga.

"Tanaka-senpai, Daichi-san và Sugawara-san đang hẹn hò phải không?"

"Hm, anh cũng nghĩ vậy đó!"

"Tanaka?"

"Hinata, đội trưởng kìa, chạy!"

Hinata yêu những lúc cậu và Kageyama cứ đấu đá nhau như hai anh em trong nhà (dù cậu khá chắc anh em thường không nắm tay nhau trên đường về nhà hay trao nhau nhưng nụ hôn vụng về và ngượng nghịu, nhưng vẫn thật tuyệt vời), và cậu yêu cái cách Tsukishima cứ tỏ ra lạnh lùng cứng rắn nhưng lại mềm lòng khi Yamaguchi mỉm cười với cậu, cậu yêu cả những khi Nishinoya và Asahi trêu đùa lẫn nhau - những khi Nishinoya sẽ nói một điều gì đó khiến Asahi xấu hổ đỏ mặt, nhưng rồi cả hai sẽ cùng bật cười. Cậu yêu cách Daichi chỉ nghe lời một mình Suga, cách họ tôn trọng nhau, và cậu yêu những lúc Daichi sẽ nhìn quanh phòng tập có vẻ không người trước khi vòng tay ôm Suga, kéo cậu thiếu niên bất ngờ vào một nụ hôn đầy yêu thương.

Và đương nhiên, cậu yêu tất cả, yêu con người của họ và yêu những thứ họ đại diện. Những chú quạ gãy cánh học cách vút bay.

Cậu yêu cách họ thực sự là một gia đình, chỉ khi ở bên nhau mới có thể cất cánh bay cao.

Cậu ước những thành viên năm ba không bao giờ phải rời đi, ước họ sẽ luôn luôn đứng trên cùng một sàn đấu, luôn luôn chơi bóng cùng nhau như một đội, như Karasuno.

Nhưng Hinata biết không có thứ gì có thể kéo dài mãi mãi, nhưng tốt nhất vẫn là không nên quá chú tâm vào điều ấy.

Bởi vì sau tất cả, kể cả khi họ tốt nghiệp, cũng đâu phải là tạm biệt không thể gặp lại.

Họ sẽ luôn ở bên nhau, có thể cùng nhau chơi như một đội, đâu quan trọng phải là cái tên Karasuno.

Hinata biết sẽ có một ngày, năm hay mười năm nữa, tất cả mọi người sẽ cùng đứng trên bãi biển, chân trần trên bờ cát, cười thật tươi chờ Daichi và Suga nói "Tôi đồng ý".

Vậy nên bây giờ, cậu sẽ đập bóng và chặn bóng và giao bóng và nhận bóng, cho gia đình của cậu, cho giấc mơ của họ.

-

"Tôi yêu tất cả mọi người!" Hinata hét lớn.

"Xuống đây ngay Hinata."

"Em ổn mà, Sugawara-san."

"Mà cậu leo lên sân thượng làm gì vậy chứ?" Kageyama ngẩng đầu nhìn lên.

"Để tất cả mọi người đều nghe thấy tớ!"

"Gì cũng được, đi thôi." Tsukishima quay đi, một nụ cười suýt chút nữa hiện lên trên khuôn mặt.

"Đợi tớ, Tsukki." Yamaguchi bật cười và đuổi theo.

"Hinata, cả anh và Noya-san cũng lên nữa!" Tanaka lột áo và lao đi, Nishinoya ngay sát phía sau. Asahi chậm rãi theo sau, trên tay là áo của Tanaka.

"Ấy đừng, nguy hiểm lắm!" Sugawara nài nỉ khi hai tên kia chạy đua với nhau, Kageyama la lên và lập tức đuổi theo.

Daichi cười lớn. "Cứ kệ họ đi, Suga."

Sugawara thở dài, nhưng vẫn mỉm cười. "Nếu cậu đã nói vậy, đội trưởng."

"Họ sẽ không sao đâu."

Sugawara gật đầu, nhẹ siết lấy bàn tay người kia. "Lúc nào họ cũng vậy mà."

Daichi mỉm cười, nhìn Kageyama chạy theo hai tên năm hai vào sân trường và chỉ vài phú sau, họ đã leo lên tới sân thượng.

Nishinoya từ phía sau chạy tới bá vai Hinata, Tanaka nhe răng cười, vẫy vẫy tay gọi hai người bên dưới. Kageyama và Asahi đang đứng thở dốc, nhưng vẫn không giấu được nụ cười vui vẻ.

Hinata như bừng sáng khi cậu mỉm cười, Tanaka vò đầu cậu, làm rối bù mái tóc cam vốn đã như tổ quạ. "Ừ, tụi anh cũng yêu chú mày lắm."

Những người còn lại gật đầu, cả Kageyama hai má đỏ ửng cũng đồng tình.

Hinata vui mừng bật cười. "Tốt!"

Hôm ấy họ ngủ lại nhà Hinata, và thức dậy giữa một đống chăn bông và gối và những tiếng cười khúc khích, chủ yếu đến từ Hinata.

Chúng ta sẽ mãi mãi là một gia đình. Hinata thầm nghĩ.

mãi mãi, mãi mãi, mãi mãi.

**Author's Note:**

> *Chơi chữ bridesmaid - groommaid - groombutler :v Nhiều quá cả không biết dịch như nào nên pass luôn :v


End file.
